It has become commonplace for users to obtain items from an electronic marketplace. As users search for these items, it can be difficult for the electronic marketplace provider to match applicable items to the user's search query. Traditional search engines often query a data store of items in order to determine a search result list for the user's search query. Often, the items in the search result list are scored based on a relevance score, where the relevancy score is determined using information about the item and the search query. The search result list is presented with items appearing in an order corresponding to the relevance score. There is often duplicity in search result lists with respect to items that are, essentially, the same item, but offered in different sizes, quantities, fragrances, or the like. These duplicate items clutter the search result list and may cause delay in the search process by forcing the user to perform various comparisons between search result list entries in order to find the exact item he wishes to procure. As a result, current techniques can lead to a frustrating user experience and lower conversion rates for the electronic marketplace provider.